


To Serve and Protect

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: The Adventures of Officer Park and Officer Upshur [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Cop AU, Cop!Miles, Cop!Waylon, Cows, Eddie is a dressmaker, Graffiti, Implied Relationships, Little Pigs, M/M, Police Partner Antics, Someone defaces Eddie's place, Vandalism, Waylon and Miles are partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Officer Waylon Park and Officer Miles Upshur uphold justice in the name of the Mount Massive Police Department. Helping their tiny town in the Leadville area and its occupants. The first of many instances starting with the vandalism of a certain Bridal Shop.





	To Serve and Protect

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a first of many in a series of Police AU adventures with this goofy pair. 
> 
> I want to know why nobody has done a cop au of these two. It's soooo perfect for them. Not even fanart. Which I thought at least Miles would be. But anywho, here it is. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments down below.

Dispatch crackled over the radio as Officer Waylon Park sat in the driver’s seat, reading over the most recent report on his cruiser computer. His partner, Officer Miles Upshur had urged them to make a pit stop at a local cafe for a quick bathroom break and a cup of coffee. Mostly because he could flirt his way into a couple free donuts to go. Waylon didn’t seem to mind much, preferring to remain within the cruiser to wait. He was double checking the morning reports and seeing what the other units were up to. So far they had two calls for cows that broke through the fencing and backed up the main thoroughfare and they gave a ticket to a speeding soccer mom in too much of a hurry to brake for the elementary school stop sign.

 

Other then that, the day was uneventful but it was still early enough in the day for things to heat up. The daily temperatures being one of them or at least Waylon hoped so. The cold of autumn was far too soon in the year, nipping at his nose and fingers while he still hung onto hopes that summer hadn’t completely given up on him yet.

 

He was just finishing up when Miles opened the front passenger door and plopped down into the seat, allowing a rush of cold air to fill the warmth of the cruiser interior. Waylon glared at Miles as he shivered and turned up the heater, giving a groan of displeasure. Miles only laughed, his brown hair caught in wisps falling down in front of his forehead, his nose had a hint of the autumn chill on it along with the light flush of his cheeks. Yet that didn’t disturb the massive smile that broke across his features on a daily basis as he handed over a coffee with extra sugar and creamer over to Waylon along with a charitable offering of fresh fry cakes.

 

Waylon rolled his eyes and accepted the offering with a gracious smile of forgiveness before taking a long sip of the earthy brew. The heat blasting inside was enough to more than warm Miles up who was a walking heater in his thick jacket. Waylon had taken his off for the moment since he was sitting and waiting with the cruiser on idle. “Anything interesting going on today?” Miles asked before taking a large bite out of his donut, leaving a decent amount of chocolate on his upper lip which Waylon dug out a napkin from the side door compartment to hand over to his partner.

 

“Besides you finally learning your lesson about avoiding powdered sugar donuts, not much.” Miles rolled his eyes at the comment and accepted the napkin to wipe at his lip, giving the chocolate smear on the napkin a moment’s glance before sipping at his coffee.

 

Miles never had the opportunity to retort back when the radio spurred to life, louder than before. The speaker fixed between their seats blared, calling their unit number from Leadville dispatch. Toning out the Mount Massive police for a vandalism complaint. The complainant was the owner of a local shop down on the corner of Main and Church. Waylon sighed and set his coffee in the center console cup holder as he started pulling out of the parking lot. Miles was still holding his donut in one hand as he held the mic for the radio in the other. “This is Officer Upshur. 10-4 on Main and Church. We are enroute from Lisa’s Cafe. Be there in five.”

 

They didn’t flare up any lights or sirens since it wasn’t an emergency call and the fact it was right around the corner from where they were at. They just had to deal with the morning traffic as the locals moved about main street during their busy daily routines. Aside from the occasionally childish vandalisms and petty thefts, the town never really got much actions. Most of the time it was traffic tickets and escaped livestock causing problems. When the weather was real bad it was car accidents. Today was just another typical day on the job.

 

Waylon pulled up to the sidewalk smoothly, spotting the complainant standing outside with a hand on one hip and the other waving them over. The shop was owned by the Gluskin family. Mrs. Gluskin was the sweetest little old lady in town who was well known for the clothing she made by hand and sold. The girls at the local high school always went to her for Prom dresses and her son, who now owned the shop after his mother’s passing, made tuxedos and suits for the boys. The complainant was Mister Gluskin himself, the son and new owner. It was rather obvious the damage that was discovered on the outside of the building. The large front glass display windows had the words “PUSSY!”, “FAGGOT” and “GAY!” spray painted across them. There were also images of dicks and other graffiti that was indistinguishable on the brick side exterior.

 

Mister Gluskin himself had a deep scowl on his features, his arms crossed his large broad chest. His raven hair slicked back neatly as he approached Waylon and Miles when they climbed out of the cruiser. Waylon was surprised to see the uniform the male wore. It had to be specially made to fit his broad size. Waylon felt very small when the tailor neared. The man was clearly a head taller than both him and Miles which was saying something since they both were in the 6’1 -6’2 height range and were pretty tall compared to the rest at the station. Waylon tried to maintain a strong confident posture but the autumn wind kicked up, blowing his sandy blonde locks down into his face as another gust skirted up under his coat causing him to shiver. He shoved his hands into his pockets to fish out his gloves and silently cursed himself, assuming he had forgotten them in the center console.

 

He sighed and greeted the complainant before Miles had the chance to open his mouth. “Good morning. I’m Officer Park, this is my partner, Officer Upshur. You must be Mr. Gluskin.”

 

Mr. Gluskin glanced over the two officers, his blue eyes glossing over Miles with slight annoyance as he seemed to snicker at the childish display of artistry before landing on Waylon with a sudden interest. He gave Waylon a genuine smile as he extended a hand in greeting. Waylon reciprocated it and gave a nod. “Please, call me Eddie. Mr. Gluskin was my father, damn his soul.” Eddie grumbled before turning his attention from Waylon to the damages of his building. “As you can see, my establishment has been defaced. I’d like to file a report.”

 

“Alright then. We can do that. Milles can take some photos. I’ve got the paperwork in the cruiser that you can fill out. Is there anybody you think might have done this?” Waylon gestured at his partner and Miles was already heading back to the cruiser to retrieve his trusty dusty camera and the clipboard which had a compartment inside of it that held the paperwork necessary for the report. They had to keep a paper copy on file as well as a digital copy that would automatically go into Waylon’s computer systems after a bit of manual input.

 

The clipboard was handed off to Waylon and Eddie gestured towards the shop, noticing Waylon’s shivering as another gust of wind kicked up. The blonde haired officer was dumbstruck as to how Eddie managed to stand there without a single sign of being cold. “Why don’t we go inside?” Eddie offered which Waylon graciously agreed, carrying the clipboard in with him as he dug out the appropriate paperwork.

 

Inside the shop was immaculate. The vandalism was just on the outside of the building, luckily enough. The inside was delicately decorated with white holiday lights and white satin banners. Living flowers adorned the vases in reds, golds and oranges, Several different gowns were fitted over mannequins to display with long sleeves some made of lace and some made of satin. One of the mannequins had short sleeves on the dress with long elbow length white gloves. They were wedding dresses made for Autumn and Winter. There were a few other gowns as well, deep navy blues and velvety reds meant for the harvest dance during the town festival. On the opposite end of the shop were the men’s wear. There was less of those then there were dresses since much of that had to be tailored to fit.

 

There was a counter where the customers do their paperwork and transactions at. It looked to be a receptionist desk but the only person in the building was Eddie at the moment. Waylon was thankful for the warmth of the shop, rubbing his hands together to thaw them out. “So, any ideas as to who might tag your shop Mister- ah, I mean Eddie.”

 

“Hm? Yes. Chris Walker is a possibility.” Eddie hummed as he turned to face Waylon, standing on the opposite side of the desk as him so the countertop was between them. Waylon set the paperwork on the clipboard out onto the desk, directing Eddie to begin filling it out. Much of his personal information was necessary and Waylon prefered that Eddie fill it out himself so as not to accidentally mess up.

 

“Why do you say that?” Waylon asked, glancing around the room for a moment before fixing his gaze on Eddie, watching the large male bend over rather uncomfortably to start filling out the paperwork. His blue eyes roaming over the broad shoulders contained within the black material of the vest. The ruffles around the shoulders would normally look ridiculous but he knew that allowed better motion for work without fabric hindering his abilities or maneuverability.

 

Eddie’s hands worked the pen across the forms, filling them out quickly and with the most elegant handwriting Waylon has ever seen from a male before. “We got into a...disagreement of sorts over what type of ‘relationship’ we had. He refused to believe it was purely professional and when I declined his advances, his short temper tended to get the best of him.”

 

“What do you mean by that? What sort of relationship?” Waylon was confused for a moment by this, his brain not really clicking. He was familiar with Mr. Walker. Him and Miles had a long history together and not always the most positive. If anyone knew Chris’ short temper, it was Miles but those two had a tendency to get on each others bad sides even on a good day.

 

“He wanted a romantic relationship but he only knows how to ‘give’ and I’m not inclined to ‘receive’ from anyone. Besides, he’s not my type.” Eddie said with a slight smirk, straightening up more now and handing Waylon back the completed paperwork. “You on the other hand, are.” Waylon was caught off guard by that comment and flushed darkly, nearly dropping the clipboard in the process as he was handed it.

 

“Oh, um, thank you. I think.” Waylon stumbled to give back a response which pulled a wider grin of amusement from Eddie. Waylon rubbed the back of his neck and was about to say more when Miles strolled into the shop.

 

The jerking motion of the door causing the small bell above to chime wildly. Miles waved around the camera in his hand as he spoke a little too loudly for the small tranquil atmosphere of the shop. “Got all the photo evidence we need for the report. I think we’re about done here.”

 

Waylon sighed as Miles stepped up beside him, glancing between the large male and his considerably smaller partner. “You good?” He asked Waylon.

 

“Yeah. I can put this into the database and we will have a chat with Mr. Walker. We’ll let you know if we find anything out.” Waylon’s tone remained professional and sincere, giving Eddie a courteous nod.

 

“Thank you for your time officers. I appreciate it.” Eddie stepped out from around the desk and guided them to the door. ‘I’ll be closed for the next few days until i can get this mess cleaned up. If you need anything more I’ll be right here.”

 

Miles was the first out the door, leaving Waylon to linger a moment, giving a sheepish nod of understanding as Eddie flashed him a charming grin. “Alright then. Have a good day.” Waylon said a little too awkwardly, feeling like a flustered school boy. Eddie waved them off as they climbed into the cruiser. Miles waited long enough for them to pull away and start down the street before giving Waylon a cheeky knowing smile. “Not a single word.” Waylon warned his partner, his eyes on the road still but he didn’t need to look at Miles to know the sort of expression that was plastered across his face.

 

“I’m not saying anything.” Miles teased.

 

Waylon groaned. “Yeah well, your face is saying enough on it’s own without the assistance of your mouth.”


End file.
